PMD2: The Doom Seed Disaster
by animatedrose
Summary: What happens to Level 1 Pokemon that are hit with a Doom Seed? Team Black Blade finds out when their newly-recruited Riolu gets hit with one while trying to save his leaders. What happens to him? Find out!


Hello again

Hello again! Man, I'm coming up with more one-shots than ever now! Once again, just a crazy random idea that popped into my head. A kind of "what if?" story. I hope you like it.

The Doom Seed Disaster

Team Black Blade wandered through Mystifying Forest in search of a lost Mareep. Amy Light, a young Pikachu that was once human, and Flashfire, her beloved Cyndaquil partner, led the Gold-ranked exploration team through the forest. Following close behind them were Veevee the Eevee and the newly-recruited Riolu, Rio Lucari. The four teammates continued to search for their client.

"I don't see him, Rio." Veevee muttered, looking around warily. She hated the dark greatly and with good reason. Veevee had been trapped in Spatial Rift for nearly a month and was rescued by Amy, who recruited her on the spot to build her courage. "Rio, can you sense him anywhere?"

"I can try," Rio whimpered. He was just a Level 1 Pokemon and barely knew how to find, let alone sense, someone else's aura. Raising a paw, he closed his red eyes and focused. "No, I can't find him. Sorry."

"It's okay, Rio. You tried and that's what counts on this team." Amy praised, patting him on the head and smiling warmly.

The Riolu smiled, blushing. This was why he had joined the team in the first place. The leader was kind and the team was supportive of weaker members. It was like a big family, something Rio had lost long ago. _I'll keep trying...for you, Amy Light. I just wish you knew how I felt about you._ He had a deep crush on the Pikachu but kept it hidden. She was already Flashfire's love.

Suddenly, a huge blast of flame tore through the room. Amy quickly ducked and pulled both of the recruits close to protect them. Peering over her shoulder, she saw the Cyndaquil in battle with an Aipom. Then she saw what it was carrying. "Careful! It has a Doom Seed, Flashfire!" she cried.

"Got it, Amy!" he nodded, charging up another Flamethrower. "Take this! Flamethrower!"

The Aipom cried in pain as the fire burned its fur. As it collapsed on the floor, Flashfire started walking back toward his team. He never saw it struggling to rise, raising its tail and tossing the Doom Seed just before it fainted. Nobody saw it...except Rio Lucari.

Quickly pulling out of Amy's arms, the Riolu charged in an attempt to knock the seed away. Instead, he ended up missing the seed by an inch...and getting hit with it himself. He heard his Pikachu leader scream as he started glowing pure white. When the glow faded, all that was left was an egg.

"What just happened?!" Veevee cried.

"He turned into an egg. But how?" Flashfire whispered.

Amy Light picked up the egg in her arms and hugged it to her chest. "Rio...Rio...Rio..."

"Veevee, take Amy home with your badge. I'll finish looking for the Mareep, okay?" the Cyndaquil ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Grabbing her leader's arm, the Eevee pulled out her badge and sent them both home. Once back at Sharpedo Bluff, Veevee managed to get Amy to release Rio's egg and go to sleep. As her leader slept, Veevee kept looking at the Riolu egg. "Rio, why you?"

The next morning, they dropped the egg off at Chansey Daycare and went along as usual. Amy Light still felt lonely with the tiny Riolu there to make her laugh or smile when she was down. A few days passed and Veevee went to check on the egg alone.

"Hey, how is it?" she asked.

"How is it? Why, it just hatched!" Chansey cried, moving aside to reveal the young Riolu.

"Rio!" the Eevee screamed in joy as they embraced. "Come on! Amy and Flashfire are waiting for you!"

"How long has it been?" Rio asked.

"Since you turned into an egg? A few days," Veevee replied, dashing down the steps leading into the base. "Guys, Rio hatched!"

"Rio!!" the duo cried, hugging the little Riolu.

"Are you okay? I can't believe that happened? Was that even possible?!" Amy demanded.

"Well, it must be if it happened." Flashfire pointed out.

"What did it feel like? Turning back into an egg, I mean." Veevee asked.

"Weird, actually. I was shrinking and then it was dark and warm for a while. After that, I hatched." The Riolu explained.

"Wow..." Veevee said in awe.

"Hey, enough with the chatter. We still have missions to go on." Flashfire growled. "Right, Amy Light?"

"Yes, we do. But maybe we should make sure Rio gets stronger first so that doesn't happen again." The Pikachu suggested.

"That sounds good. I don't want to turn into an egg again." Rio laughed.

"Good point!" Veevee agreed.

And so, Team Black Blade trained Rio to get stronger so that wouldn't happen ever again. Word spread of Rio Lucari's odd accident and he quickly became popular among the younger citizens of Treasure Town. The young Riolu said the experience was "a surprise but still funny". Aside from gaining a horrid fear of small spaces, the incident left few aftereffects on him.

_Three years later..._

Rio Lucari, no longer a Riolu but a Lucario, was seated at the edge of Sharpedo Bluff. He was meditating again, something he started doing not long after evolving in order to store energy and clear his head. He heard footsteps behind him and he smiled. "Veevee, quit trying to scare me. I can sense your aura, you know."

"Awww! You're no fun, Rio!" A beautiful Espeon stepped out from behind the pile of leaves that used to cover their base four years ago before their leaders returned from the future. She sat down beside him and smiled. "The sunset's pretty, even from up here."

"Of course it is, Veevee." The Lucario bowed his head slightly and sighed. "I thought you were with Flashfire to train the new recruits. Did you get bored or was the training room too dark for you?" He still enjoyed teasing her about her old fear of the dark.

"Shut up! I'm not scared anymore! Yes, I got bored but so what? I live for the adventure in life!" the Espeon cried, glaring at her teammate. "Besides, I'm not the one who was born in an egg twice."

"Ugh...shut it." Rio still hated being reminded of that. Sure, it was funny at first but it grew old fast. Now it was just a bad memory locked in the back of his mind and blamed as the cause for his claustrophobia. He looked up, red eyes spotting the first stars appearing. "It's getting dark."

"Are you going in?"

"No. You?"

"Maybe, once I'm done watching the sunset."

"Heh heh...you never change, Veevee." Rio chuckled.

"And neither do you, Rio 'Two Births' Lucari." Veevee countered.

"I said shut it!"

"No!" The sun continued to set as the duo squabbled. It grew dark without their notice but they didn't care. Their argument was far more important than a dark night sky...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
